I Love You, Good bye
by C.Queen
Summary: Gin knows that his relationship with Rangiku is about to come to an end as Aizen's plans are set in motion. All that's left for him to do is say good bye to the only person to ever love him. Rated for sexual content.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta stay. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there and please review because I'd love to hear from you.

I Love You, Good bye

Watching Rangiku sip her sake Gin could tell she was in a brooding frame of mind, the announcement of execution no doubt weighing on her. Not that little Rukia was a friend of hers but Rangiku knew her and like many others felt that the verdict had not only been harsh but completely out of line. Would she and her knight in shining armor captain try to intervene on the girl's behalf, he wondered idly, as he sipped his own drink. It meant little to him, since he couldn't see anything derailing Aizen's plans now that they'd been set in motion. This might be the last time he sat like this, sipping sake in peaceful silence with her. Would she even miss him, he wondered, once what he'd done came to light. Yes, she probably would. She loved him after all. Silly girl. He'd never said the words back to her, he doubted she'd ever expected him to. She, after all, knew him better than anyone else. When word came of his betrayal she'd believe it, she wouldn't have to see it for herself. She knew the sort of man he was and loved him anyway. For that alone he loved her. As much as he was capable of loving anything, Gin amended in his mind.

"It's a beautiful night."

Watching her rise to her feet to stand on the nearby balcony Gin watched the way the moon's beams played against her hair, making it shimmer in a way that made her even more beautiful than she already was. She was still wearing her vice captain's uniform and he had the urge to rid her of it and have it replaced by something flowing and feminine, preferably sheer. A real grin, rather than his usual mask of humor crossed his face at the idea, admitting to himself that it was rare for him not to think of Mastsumoto in terms of her sex appeal, the very thing that had lured him into a closer relationship with her before he'd realized the emotional consequences of such a move. Being just friends with her had been one thing but friends with benefits had proven to be another kettle of fish all together. There was a bond now, one he doubted could be completely severed even after he betrayed her and her ideals. She was the sole person in his life he cared for..and she knew it. Oh, she had some notion that he gave a damn about Kira but that was a connection he could severe easily enough. The connect with her..no, he had a feeling that might actually hurt, as nothing else had since he'd learned the futility of emotions and their bonds. A fitting punishment, more so than the execution he would face if Aizen's plans fell apart.

"Come see." Holding out her hand to him Matsumoto smiled seductively, wiggling her fingers as she watched him rise and come out to join her in the cool night air. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Beautiful." He agreed, though his eyes were on her as he took her hand, allowing her to draw him over to the railing.

* * *

**_Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you_**

**_That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me_**

* * *

****

She leaned against the cool metal railing, turning to face the gardens below as she tugged him in behind her, bringing the hand she held across her waist. Spooning their bodies together she made a sound of contentment, leaning slightly back against his firm and warm chest.

Allowing her to have her way Gin couldn't help but wonder why she continued to hold on to him when everyone other than Kira thought she was nuts to be with him, much less love him. He'd heard the jokes and the ridicule, had beaten the hell out of some over, though he'd always done so under the cover of darkness. They could say what they wanted about him but he wouldn't tolerate the whispers against her.

She'd once told him that his defense of her was the closest he ever got to showing he cared about her outside the bedroom. She'd said it as a joke, but he'd seen the look in her eyes. Now he would be leaving her, and he would make her that much sadder. He had given her nothing, and she had given him everything. He'd truly never given her anything on purpose, what little she'd been able to take from him had been against his will, his feelings betraying him. What was he, that would do that to the only person who loved him? Would he leave her tonight, using her feelings against her, and giving her nothing in return? Did he even have anything to give? Turning his head slightly he inhaled the scent of her hair, strawberries, his favorite. No...monster or not...he would not leave her with nothing. Tomorrow and the days after he would voluntarily banish himself to hell but he would spend his last night in this place giving what was left of his soul to the woman who'd sought to possess it for so long.

* * *

**_You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do_**

**_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, good bye_**

* * *

He felt the surprised jolt that ran through her body as he wrapped both his arms around her waist, holding her against him in a firm but light hold as he lowered his head further to nuzzle his face against her smooth, creamy neck, one he'd ravaged countless times in the past. But not tonight. Placing light, open mouth kisses down the length of the delicate column he kept it light and playful, reining himself in with the incredible control he was known for throughout the Soul Society. For her, he would know and show tenderness. For the first and last time in his life. Arriving at her shoulder blade he stopped for a moment, leaning forward to kiss the pulse of her neck, which had noticeably sped up to go with her erratic heartbeat. Pleased he tightened his grip when she tried to turn in his arms to face him, "Uh uh, stay as you are." He whispered into her ear, enjoying the surprised gasp she made as he shifted his right hand up to slide inside her robe, just under one of her truly spectacular breasts. He had very, very fond memories of both and he intended to revisit them thoroughly tonight. Brushing his thumb slowly underneath one he appreciated the smooth texture almost as much as the sounds she was making in the back of her throat. She really did have such delicate, sensitive skin, he thought as he flattened his hand, sliding it around her rib cage, pausing to trail fingers up and down her curved side. God but he wanted to end this and swing her around to face him. To bury his face between those breasts and suckle at them like a child, desperate to consume nourishment and life from them, from her. The smell, taste and feel of her sent his desires into overdrive and knowing she would let him take her here, in the cool night air was doing things to him he couldn't begin to put into words as he struggled with himself.

"Gin?"

Hearing the startled confusion in that one word he could tell she didn't understand what he was up to, knowing him well enough to have some idea of the battle he was waging within himself. He was not the slow and seductive type. Rather than answer her Gin simply nibbled his way up her neck once more, his touch deliberately light against her skin as his fingers explored an area of her autonomy he'd mistakenly left alone for so long, needing the time to concentrate on the task at hand. Sliding his other hand under to mirror the actions of his mate he stroked her sides lovingly before returning to her breasts, cupping them in his calloused hands to her whispered delight. Feeling her arch into his touch he squeezed out of reflex, biting back a groan of his own when hers rang out, her hands leaving the railing to reach behind her, grabbing hold of his own robes to pull him more forcefully against her, indicating her desire to be closer than they were. But no, not yet. With his thumbs he circled her nipples, making them harden and ache as he played with them, teasing her with a gentle caress than a tug as he rolled them against his knowing, warm fingers. Her sounds of pleasure music to his ears he delighted in his tender tormenting, finding pleasure in her own as he made her shudder and squirm against his growing arousal. Driving them both half crazy he finally gave into her cries for more moments later, shocking her with his next move as he slide his hands down her sweaty stomach to teasingly finger the waistband of her high cut panties, slowly tugging them down her hips and thighs centimeter by slow centimeter. "So soft, even softer down here." He murmured into her ear, sliding the now damp silk down far enough to get it out of his way as they slid down her trembling legs of their own accord. Massaging her outer thighs he deliberately edge closer and closer to his target, making his way agonizingly towards her inner thighs as she rocked her body against his, trapped between him and railing, unable to do more. His actions had tugged her robe open so that the night air brushed teasingly against her heated flesh, the coolness a sharp and pleasurable contrast to the heat he was generating in her body as sweat ran down both their bodies like a light, warm rain.

* * *

**_I hope someday you can find some way to understand_**

**_I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know, this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me_**

* * *

"Let me touch you." She begged as her grip on him tightened, her thigh muscles quivering as he stroked his fingers up and down her inner thighs, the back of his hands brushing against her most sensitive spot which cried out for release from this consuming heat he refused to quench.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Ran?" Sliding a hand between those silky thighs he cupped her, his fingers sliding against the damp folds as they teased rather than penetrated. Her whole body arched into the touch, her head thrown back as a long, throaty moan escaped her open lips. Not waiting for her response he gave her what her body craved, slipping his fingers inside her, knowing just where to touch, to stroke to have her climaxing against him moments later, the night air echoing with her cry of release as she sagged back against him, her whole body shuddering with the force of her release. Scooping her trembling body into his arms he said nothing, his breath coming out in pants as he turned and headed back inside, far from finished yet.

Her arms coming up to wrap around his neck Gin felt her nuzzle her face against his neck, repeating his former show of affection as she burrowed into him with a content sigh. Knowing the way to her bedroom he walked through the darkness without light, enjoying the unseen kisses she placed along his jaw as he slid her door open and stepped into her room.

* * *

**_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, good bye_**

* * *

****

Laying her down gently on her cool, cotton sheets Gin never took his eyes off her as he shrugged out of his robes, throwing the symbol of his captaincy onto the floor without a backward glance as his eyes devoured hers, watching her watch him. His mouth went dry as she rose to her knees, her hands going to his waistline to rid him of his pants, her beautiful eyes smoldering and oh so inviting. Pushing her hands away he left them on, setting a firm hand on her shoulder as he gently pushed back her back onto her back, her hair spilling over her pillow like a fiery flame. If his pants came off his control was going to snap like a twig, he thought wryly as he lowered himself down on top of her, straddling her with his hands braced on either side of her head as he lowered his to meet her waiting lips, the kiss as fiery and passionate as her nature. Doing his best to slow things down, not easy when your woman wanted to play tonsil hockey, Gin couldn't restrain himself completely and let her have her way, the kiss deepening as they forgot about breathing and concentrated on enacting with their mouths and tongues what other parts of their anatomy planned to do sooner rather than later. When air was needed their lips separated with a loud, sexy pop, their foreheads coming together as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What got into you?" Rangiku purred, her hands stroking his sweaty back, enjoying the feel of smooth skin under tough muscle as she felt them flex under her fingertips.

"You." Grinning his fox grin Gin changed the angle of his head to give her lower lip a quick nibble, his silky silver hair brushing against her face. "And I intended to get into you repeatedly tonight. Any objections?"

"Not a one."

"Good." Sitting up Gin pulled her robes open completely, watching her as she sat up slightly to slide her arms out of the sleeves, her eyes at half mast as she watched his reaction to the action. The necklace he'd given her years before lay contently around her neck, her only ornament as she lay back, resting on her elbows with her chest proudly thrust forward and a knowing look on her face as she waited for his next move. Comfortable in her own skin her eyes seemed to dare him to resist her. As if he could.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly, watching her eyes go big and round at his unexpected compliment as his eyes worshiped the sight of her. "My beautiful Ran." Leaning down he placed a kiss against the warm flesh that protected the heart that beat underneath it, the sound of it comforting and arousing at the same time. Alive. They were alive and together. Raising his head just enough to see her face he gazed into it for a moment than turned his attention to the feast that lay beneath him. He was going to touch and taste every inch of her body and he wasn't going to stop until he showed her with every cell of his body what he could never say in words.

* * *

_**Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you**_

_**Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, good bye**_

* * *

The sun coming through the window woke him hours later, as first light announced the arrival of the new day. Stretched out on his back, with Rangiku tucked against his side, Gin couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to force the sun to retreat once more, leaving them in the darkness of night. There had only been them in the dark of night, their cries and screams as they'd come together again and again, catching moments of sleep before turning to each other with a hunger that seemed to be insatiable. It had been their bodies that had given out on them, not their need for each other. As if she knew, like he did, that this would be the last time. Replaying it all in his mind he could feel himself getting hard but he couldn't bring himself to wake her up again, to love her in the light of day. The light saw so much more than the dark's shadowy vision. With his free hand he stroked a hand possessively down the length of her back, watching her snuggle closer with the faintest of smiles on her lips, swollen from his kisses. Turning his head to check the time on the clock she kept on her table Gin only had a moment to register her movement and than she was on top of him, her eyes half closed and sleepy as she kissed him good morning, the kiss slow and dreamy as his arms came up around her of their own accord, holding her close as she seduced him into awareness, their breaths catching together as she shifted to take him inside her once more, their hips moving in perfect sync as they lazily rode each other to completion, the pleasure given and received with a tenderness neither had ever known until the night before. It was as if they had hundreds of years of lovemaking to look forward to, Gin thought as she came around him with a satisfied cry of release, her movements continuing until he followed her over the brink to that place where only they could go together. Remaining as they were Rangiku fell asleep first, drifting off with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe.

Waiting until he was sure she was asleep once more Gin did something he'd never thought to do as he carefully rolled her over and onto her back once more, forcing himself to let her go as he leaned over her, lowering his head to place a final kiss on her damp forehead. "I love you, Ran...good bye."


End file.
